


Gift You The Stars

by TheIronDragon10



Series: Thasmin One-Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also hilarious shenanigans in reference to previous Christmas episodes, Basically some nerdy fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Shameless Thasmin trash, Thasmin trash, The Doctor gifts Yasmin something nice, The origin of the scarf, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: The Doctor is apprehensive about Christmas, but she's got one hell of a present for Yasmin!





	Gift You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiopesgirlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/gifts).



> Hey guys! I've been trying to write this for like 2 weeks and it just wouldn't give. So it's definitely not polished but I finally finished it and I'm happy with it. I'm also a big space nerd and got to see the original pictures for something that comes up here and it's breathtaking!
> 
> This one goes to @antiopesgirlfriend who saw me capital F freak about this idea and encouraged it so much I felt bad I couldn't write it down the line! (shameless side plug go check out her stuff bc it's amazing)

The snow fell gracefully on the roofs of the homes in Sheffield. Biting cold winds ruffled people's coats and scarfs, but all around a sense of merriment prevailed. Christmas in Britain was always a weird affair, but thankfully all the woolaballoo always occurred in London, and far up in Sheffield all you really worried about was losing a finger or two to the biting cold.

Well, for most people anyways. Most people don't realistically have to deal with an anxious blonde alien to whom Christmas had never been particularly kind. And who also had the energy to outrun all three of them a couple of times, and then some. It was quickly becoming a babysitting duty of epic proportions that they hadn't been warned about, nor were they ready for.

They had tried to distract her all day. First with shopping, which they had to leave early when she started suspiciously scanning every mannequin in sight. Yasmin Khan, her designated chiller for the day, had tried to make her listen to a choir dressed as Santa Claus, before she started screaming about “pilot fish”, whatever that meant. The decorated trees were also squinted at in suspicion, a murmur of “murder trees” coming from the nervous ball of energy that was fast becoming their only descriptor for the Doctor.

The three Sheffield natives could not wrap their heads around the Doctor's seeming dislike for Christmas, mostly because she had been so excited to participate. Graham had decided they needed a break, and Christmas dinner at their home would be the perfect way to blow off steam and celebrate as the small weird family they were. And the Doctor had been on board, decorating the TARDIS with all kinds of garlands and stockings. Her little cubby under the console had been banned as the “place where the magic happens”, which Ryan guessed meant where their gifts were hiding. Yasmin had to ban her from busting a ten foot tree into the console, rightly assuming the time machine wouldn't appreciate the effort. One day they had woken up to the orange colors of the crystals in the console being changed periodically between red and white candy canes and forest green.

The Doctor being a Christmas crazy would've almost been obvious, she was an overeager five year old after all. But dealing with a Doctor who was as skittish as a cat in a dog pound was getting on all their collective nerves.

Graham put down the oven mits he was using to get the desert into the oven, making sure nothing would go array before turning to Yaz and Ryan's Christmas light de-entanglement effort “she'll blow the planet up accidentally before we set the table” harrumphing he reached over to grab his phone, thankful for the normality of some signal.

“it's not her fault”

“yeah, Christmas can be a right bitch” Ryan laughed at his own joke while he fought with the irritatingly small lights.

Yaz rolled her eyes, tilting her body over the mess of plastic to smack Ryan on the head, her face scrunched in an unhappy scowl “and you can be a right pain, jerk”

The oldest of the crew stepped away, ignoring the sounds of play fighting to look for the Doctor. Yaz had gotten her to calm down by letting her open one gift, a soft blue and rainbow scarf that perfectly matched her T-shirt that she had immediately wrapped around her neck, enjoying the calming warmth it provided. It let her brain settle down, enough that she wouldn't go bezerk. He found her curled up on the couch, surfing channels, almost daring it to validate her skittish feelings about the holiday, one hand holding the remote and the other one tangled in the scarf.

Graham approached her like one would an injured animal, making sure to ask for permission before settling next to her on the couch. His voice dropped softly, whispering with care “how're you feeling Doc?”

“tad dumb? Christmas is… weird”

“think for all of us? It's my first Christmas since, well you know”

“I'm sorry”

The two sighed softly, it was hard to be festive when happiness was so fickle. But Graham knew Grace would've wanted him to be happy, and the Doctor knew life continued.

“I have a… bit of a dumb question” the Doctor's hands began fiddling with the strands on the scarf around her neck, purposely avoiding eye contact with Graham “are all gifts supposed to fit under a tree?”

“what?” of all the questions Graham had expected to receive, and his mind had begun coming up with some crazier than the next, that hadn't even made the list.

“I have a gift. For Yaz…” a soft smile crossed her face as she thought about the girl yelling at Ryan to quit horsing around “she works hard to make sure I don't accidentally blow up the planet or something” the fiddling only got worse from there, it was almost endearing to know even the Time Lord could get all kinds of worked up nervousness “and I just. It's not…”

“would she like it?”

Bright green eyes met Graham's blue, and he could almost see the emotions shining through, with a small spark of self doubt, but a definite confidence “I hope so”

“you know her better than you give yourself credit for Doc” the two turned their heads towards the Tasmanian demon like cacophony of sounds and disaster that entered as Yaz and Ryan dragged the untangled lights in for testing.

Graham's eyes lingered a bit longer on the Doctor, recognizing that soft smile and bright eyes she sported when she laid eyes on Yasmin. You'd have to be thick to not see how much they cared for each other, but some things were just a step above.

“Now c'mon, Doc. You _might_ blow the planet up but those two _will_ set the house on fire”

-oOoOo-

When she was a little girl, Yasmin loved Christmas. The presents, family around the table enjoying dinner, staying up late playing with whatever toys Santa had brought that year. As time passed it became less wholesome, the occasional side eye being thrown from one cousin to the next, conversations avoided at all costs in “polite company”. It all eventually lost its charm, but Yaz still held out hope for Christmas to be a time of family and a time of love.

She of course had never expected her Christmas family to be an old childhood friend, his grandad, and a mad woman with a time machine. But in this moment, sitting around the Christmas tree, all too full and content from the food they had cooked up, this is the Christmas that Yaz loved, though she likely didn't know how memorable it would be quite yet.

“okay it's present time”

Parcels full of chocolate, the odd sweater, and an identical set of hats that said “FAM!” made their way around the room, all small trinkets the group could find while making sure the Doctor didn't talk herself into a panic while in public. Their Christmas wasn't about the gifts anyways, it was about family, and they were clearly going to make the best of it. What did surprise them was the Doctor pulling three wrapped packages from the pockets of her coat, none of them had seen her go near a store, frankly they wondered if she knew how they worked half the time? The fact that the Time Lord still managed to surprise them seemed a Christmas present of its own.

The Doctor nervously looked around as parcels wrapped in shiny paper were passed around. She had been on edge about the whole deal, and had been quietly listening to her new friends, preparing to shock their socks off, though the best present she had in store was likely to give her a pleural effusion at the drop of a hat.

“hey! Thanks Doc” Ryan smirked as he stared at a phone, one identical to the phone the Doctor had erased while trying to save them, what felt like a lifetime ago. His face switched from one of mocking to a look of wonderment when he realized everything that had been there previously was still there “how'd… How?”

“spacey wacey science?”

Graham smiled fondly at his grandson, carefully putting aside the food dehydrator the Doctor had wrapped carelessly, a note in her swoopy handwriting telling him it was for “ _those weird time cravings_ ”, he was almost surprised that she had paid attention to something as simple and offhanded as his snack time.

Yaz felt the nervous energy build up in her. Clearly the Doctor had been paying more attention to then than they had realized, and it reflected in their gifts. Though her was clearly something softer, the surprise wrapped lovingly in blue shimmery paper, a TARDIS blue ribbon wrapped around it to keep it tucked tight. Of all three presents it seemed the be the least ‘put together’, and yet on opening it seemed less impactful.

Inside was a soft fleece blanket, a colorful sea of stars strewn across. The more she looked the more colors she found, blues and purples mixed in with bright reds and yellows. As a child who had been obsessed with the stars and all things space, she loosely recognized it as a star cluster, something she had likely seen while looking for a wallpaper for her desktop. She smiled softly at the Doctor, who was watching her nervously from her spot on the floor, her hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her pants.

“Do you like it?” the Doctor's head tilted sideways, smiling softly back at Yasmin, hoping she would unwrap the blanket, saving her the explanation. The girl unfurled the soft material, dropping a letter on her lap.

_I've taken you to see the stars, now it's time you've had your own_

_-love, the Doctor._

The Doctor knew from Yaz’ face that she had only managed to confuse her. Maybe that had been the plan all along? Gift giving is something she didn't always quite get, but a confused human was always an easy to surprise human, and maybe she'd be able to catch the always aware police officer before she caught on.

“I don't…?”

“of course that's not your only gift. We've got to hop on the TARDIS to see part two!”

“why does Yaz get two?” Graham softly nudged Ryan with his elbow, telling him in no uncertain terms to shut it. Whatever the Doctor had planned for Yasmin she wanted it to be low key, and to the man who admittedly loved romance it was incredibly sweet “rude”

“what, now?”

The Doctor Sprung out of her seat, making a nearly passable impression of Tigger, a bright smile set in her face “no time like the present Yaz!” the nervous energy that had been building up in her spurred her on. She softly pulled Yaz to her feet, grasping her hand tightly, relishing in the warmth “we'll be back in a bit, don't burn the house down”

“so long as you don't blow a planet up”

“no promises Graham!”

-oOoOo-

For the first time since Yaz had entered the TARDIS, it was deadly quiet. The time machine still hummed and whirred, and buttons and levers still needed pressing and pulling, steps were still heard, and breathing was happening, but the Doctor was quietly going about her business, face first into the screen. At least Yasmin knew it couldn't be something she had done, since the blonde still had her “new favorite scarf!” wrapped snugly around her neck.

“here we go!” the Doctor tried to sound as chirpy and she usually did, but her voice broke slightly, her nerves getting to her “did you bring it?”

“it?” hands nervously scrunched around the soft fleece of the Doctor's gift, making sure it was still a tangible, and literal, security blanket “oh! Yeah, I brought it. Doctor, where are we?”

“ _juff ah minu’t_ ” the blonde came jogging back, hands occupied with two thermos’ and a bag of marshmallows hanging from her mouth, she was going back first into the doors of the TARDIS to crack em open “ _w'nn giff m'a hand?_ ”

“oh yes, sorry!”

The doors flew open to reveal a bright and colorful plain of stars. When they had seen the Rosa Parks asteroid, the Doctor told them the TARDIS would extend her shields, to protect them from the vacuum of space (which they had experienced once and had no intention of messing with again, thank you very much), though it didn't do much in the way of keeping the cold at bay.

But the cold seemed a worthy issue to deal with for the majesty of space in front of them. Clouds of dust seemed to swirl around bright spots on the inky black sky, hues of light of all colors blended into a soft purple, with bright orange and yellow dotted around. It was breathtaking. It smelled nice too?

“Doctor?” even while she took the Marshmallow bag out of the Doctor's mouth and grabbed a thermos, Yasmin couldn't look away from the scene in front of her. She had always been mesmerized by space and all its glory, but seeing it like this, nothing can prepare you for it.

“no shh. Sit now. Explanation later”

The Doctor put her hand on Yasmin's back, walking her to the edge of the TARDIS doors, careful to not spill anything as they sat. The two tucked the blanket around their thighs, squeezing together to fit properly, contently relishing in what otherwise would be the unnerving quiet of space.

“Yasmin Khan, allow me to introduce you to Nebula SH2-64” her voice echoed around the console room, bouncing back off of the shields instead of drifting off into infinity, adding to the grandeur of the scene “Nebulas are formed of space dust and all kinds of amazing energy, and this is where stars are born!”

“I love it” Yasmin smiled back endearingly at her— _no not hers_ —the Doctor, always loving the childlike wonder that her voice was tinged with “it's beautiful”

“we're about one thousand light years from earth. Near your time they're discovering her in the the Serpens Constellation, from Australia of all places!” Yaz held tight to the bag of marshmallows that threatened to spill over as the Doctor excitedly gesticulated, incredibly touched to get to witness this up close. “it's usually not this colorful, and it's hard to see with visible light because of the type of energy it uses, so the TARDIS is pitching in and switching the filters of the shields!”

“the place where stars are born. How did you know?”

The Time Lord's cheeks reddened quickly, she took a chug of the steaming hot chocolate in her thermos, coming up with a chocolate mustache for her efforts, that she quickly cleaned away with her forearm, her nose scrunching up in a bashful expression.

“I uh. I noticed you wear star stuff a lot” as she mentioned, Yaz looked down to see her wooly blue sweater with a big star slapped across “and I might have gone back to a field trip of yours…”

“to the planetarium! I knew it!”

“... Yes that one” her head bowed as the blush intensified, almost making it hard to hear what came out of her mouth “I didn't know what to get your for Christmas”

“Doctor you've been taking me to see the stars! I'm sitting on a police box watching what others can only see in pictures, if at all! As far as I know you've covered every major holiday from here until the end of time”

“no I mean” Yaz smiled softly as the Doctor scratched the back of her head nervously. She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and withdrew an official looking paper “I wanted to get you something unique”

The certificate in her hand was stamped by what seemed to be a governing body of space. It was tinged in a slight blue, and felt freezing cold to the touch. The words printed on it were very no-nonsense and straight to the point.

_We, the union of star clusters hereby **grant** the request of case 127342 “The Doctor”._

_As the governing body of the Serpens naming conventions we agree to hereby refer to Nebula SH2-64 as Nebula “ Yasmin Khan”._

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as Yasmin read the letter over and over again, her chest tightened and this odd feeling that she would only get near the Doctor burst out of her chest, like the waters off a breaking damn “Doctor?”

“Yasmin, meet Nebula SH2-64, better known as Yasmin Khan” the Doctor reached her hand up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen off from its other tucked in neighbors, her hand softly laying on Yasmin's cheeks, ready to catch any falling tears “or Yaz to her friends”

In a blur of limbs and soft sugary marshmallows, Yasmin engulfed the Doctor tightly, so tight the alien could swear Yasmin probably felt her hearts beating out of her chest. Tears spilled over unashamedly from Yasmin's face, everytime she looked up over the woman's shoulder and saw the swirling clouds of space dust, the shinning bright stars that had probably lived for thousands of years but to Yasmin looked fresh and young and so amazing, it was an allegory for the woman who had so selflessly, and literally, gifted her the stars. How was one panicked gay supposed to deal with such a thing? How was any person supposed to answer?

“I feel like you've over gifted me” the Doctor chucked as the muffled voice tickled her neck, through the scarf she had tightened around it and refused to get off.

“you deserve this and much more”

A pin could drop, the sky could crack open and the TARDIS fall into a void and the two women, holding each other so tightly, would be none the wiser. Aliens ruining Christmas and family troubles could all be left behind today, if nothing else for that moment of peace. Drifting quietly amongst the stars themselves, the majesty of the colors and the clashes of dust and solids as new young stars were born. It was easy for this to be terrifying, spending Christmas a thousand light years from home, bathed in the light of blue supergiants, and yet it was easily the most content and at peace Yasmin had felt in years. Here, in the arms of an alien, so far from home, drifting across a never ending sea, engulfed in the light of the stars being born in her Nebula.

Yaz slowly released the alien, only giving her enough give to convince her that she was okay and her tears were happy, knowing full well the Time Lord was likely freaking out. She could tell that the Doctor had likely prepared a whole speech on the Nebula, she could see the bright excitement in her eyes, the childlike wonder that was so endearing, so her.

As the Doctor opened her mouth to ask if Yasmin needed some time, the girl reached across, this time face first. It was awkward, all teeth and noses and sharp breath intakes, and yet it was like the cluster of stars behind them. It was sharp relief and bright light meeting spots of darkness, it was all the wrong things meeting and creating the most wonderful combination. It was Yasmin Khan, the police officer from Sheffield who loved the stars, and The Doctor of Gallifrey, the wonderful woman who wanted to gift them all to her if she could. It was Christmas in Space, so wrong in the oddest ways and so right in the ways that counted.

When they separated, the Doctor had the most dazed yet happy look she could pull. It was the happiest she had felt in a while, in a long time, and that was quite an accomplishment. The bright feeling that gathered in her chest exploded out of her in the form of a nervous giggle, which set Yasmin off. Their foreheads met softly, breath mingling, chocolate and mellows and the stars forgotten for a minute. It was all them for this Christmas, and that was the best gift.

“Merry Christmas Doctor”

Yaz’ right hand softly scratched the back of the Doctor's neck, feeling her almost vibrating out of her skin with nervous energy. The other hand tangled with the Doctor's own, intertwining their fingers to keep them both occupied. The Doctor knew this moment was special and monumental, and she needed to keep still as long as possible. BUT YASMIN KHAN HAD KISSED HER FOR CHRIST SAKES! How was one nervous Time Lord with fluid sexuality supposed to deal with that? How was anyone supposed to deal with that?

“Merry Christmas Yasmin”

The young woman laughed softly, her hand untangling from the Doctor's, relishing in what was about to happen “and off you go”.

The Doctor smiled brightly, and softly pecked her nose, and off indeed she went. Because Yasmin Khan had kissed her! And she had gifted Yasmin Khan a Nebula that smelled like Jasmine's and gave birth to stars! One besotted alien with a streak of nerd could only handle staying still so much under those circumstances, even more so at Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Now I recommend you Google what Nebula SH2-64 looks like, because it's beautiful. Pterodactyl screeches and comments are always super welcomed! Thank you for all the love you've given the weird shit I write.


End file.
